mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Findley
Piper Findley is a street rat. He spent a significant amount of his adolescence orphaned and on the street, and he took to the lifestyle like a fish to water. He thinks for himself and lets his will be known when he wants something. He'll never let the man keep him down. He seeks his own justice, wanting only what is right in his mind. Basic Stats Full Name: Piper Sky Findley Aliases and Nicknames: Pooper Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Mixed Northern Europe and UK, some German. Age: 16 Birthdate: 27 November Fire Blood Type: A Hometown: Portland, Oregon, United States Languages: English, Klingon Occupation: Student (reluctantly) Appearance HEIGHT: 5'7"/170cm WEIGHT: 120lb/55kg Body: Piper is a real string bean. He didn't get the chance to eat a lot on the streets, and he didn't eat much before that either. He's got all the muscles made for running like the mouse that he is, but he's otherwise very small of waist and hips. His shoulders are still small, though promisingly masculine. He has a soft face that shows off his youth. Hair: Brunette. It's a dark brown that he keeps in a medium-length shaggy sort of cut, and eternally fluffy with bedhead. It goes down to the nape of his neck, and partially covers his ears. Eyes: Hazel, but fiery with youthful vigor and will. Skin: Pale and soft, with a light brush of freckles over his nose and cheeks. The weather doesn't let him tan much, but he is outside a lot, so his skin has at least a healthy tone. Voice: Pubescent, a moderate pitch that cracks infrequently. Obnoxious and sarcastic like a teenager. Clothing: Comfy casual, Piper likes his jeans and tees. He likes the trendy graphic tees a lot, but he can be found in mostly anything. A lot of his clothes are bargain-bin. Additional: Both his ears are pierced, but somewhat sealed up. Piper pawned the earrings to feed himself and his boys. He has a moon and a sun tattooed on the bottoms of his feet (in the arch), that are slightly faded, and from childhood. Personality Piper knows what he wants, and does whatever he can to get it. He has a childish maturity to him that can only really be witnessed when he's around younger boys. He treats adults that he doesn't know without respect, seeing them as untrustworthy liars. He is open though, and will accept those who prove themselves to him into his heart. Overall he is funloving but sarcastic, with a biting sense of humor. He's caring and comfortable around those he likes, with few if any personal boundaries. He loves to imagine and think, and productive labor is his worst nightmare. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Movies and video games, those playscapes at public parks, cloud watching, getting into trouble, card games, daydreaming, gambling. Color: Navy blue Food and Drink: Lemonade + ice tea mixed, Cranberries, Maple bacon Fragrance: AXE after hours deodorant Cigarette: Whatever he can bum off others. Used to secondhand pot. Music: Punk rock, 90's rap, and Queen. Clothing: Sears, Goodwill. Underwear: Boxers Animal: Fox, Mouse, Mongoose, Coyote Season: Fall Place: Open fields Book: LotR, Harry Potter, Ender's Game, Among the Hidden. Movie: Anything but chick flicks. Subject: Fuck school Sport: Soccer, baseball. Lucky Number: 75 Sexual: Homosexual, but currently unaware. Other Likes: Going out with friends, free love, free food. Traits Dislikes: Adults, sweet or chalky candy Fears: Losing more loved ones, fire. Disgusts: Nasty smells, hookers Handedness: Left IQ: 101 Normal Political Views: Socialist (not that it matters yet) Religion: Not a follower, but raised with New Age. Background Piper was raised by parents who hadn't let go of the 60s. He had one brother and they lived in a two-story trailer home. His world always smelled of incence or marijuana, and they had a burlap couch. He and his younger brother were mostly left to be free-range, and were each other's best friends. Piper was the only one in his house whose bed was on the first floor, so when a fire broke out one day on the top floor, Piper was the only one who got out of the house alive. His parents had no phone, no fire alarm, and no neighbors. Piper sat outside to watch the house burn to the ground, expecting his brother to make it out at any time. Piper chose to live outside the system, finding a disdain for the world that didn't magically come to save his family. He took up other younger boys who were orphaned, using their company to fill the void left by his brother's death. He avoided school as frequently as possible, preferring the freedom of the life he had known. He did grow to learn the burdens of caring for younger kids, and after a few encounters with the police and a hungry winter, Piper accepted that the best place for them to survive was with adults. Most of all, he couldn't stand to lose more of these "younger brother" figures. At the same time Piper collaborated to get his boys into care, he was invited to live with Matthias Sheridan, on his couch. He continues to live there with the policeman, growing fonder of him every day. Relationships Lovers *Piper is a virgin Friends *Matthias Sheridan: friend. Piper lives with him, and despite the age gap, he enjoys his company more than anyone else. *The Gang: the boys that Piper cared for on the streets. Piper saw them all as little brothers, though he hasn't had much contact with them since they were taken away. Some of them he still sees outside the middle school, and around the parks on weekends. Enemies *The Man. Family *Mother, Father, Brother (Bailey), all deceased. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Sagittarius Category:European Category:American Category:Anathema Category:Roleplay Category:Uke